Printing devices may include an ink receiving reservoir for receiving ink expelled from a printhead during servicing. The ink receiving reservoir may include an open cell foam to receive and retain the expelled ink. However, such open cell foam materials may allow ink to seep therefrom, which may cause undesirable ink leakage within the printing device. It may be desirable to provide an ink receiving reservoir that reduces leakage of ink therefrom.